Skyheart
by inspira748
Summary: LALALALALALALALALA pairings should come up soooon! but you'll have to read to find out! Characters: Neji...Ino...and more... hope u like it! PLZ READ AND REVIEW! fall on knees begging YOU KNOW YOU'RE INTERESTED!
1. Chapter 1

**Skyheart**

CHAPTER ONE (narrated by Neji)

"It is so ramen!" Naruto was argueing heatedly, "I know a real ramen ticket when I see – "

"That is so fake," Sakura cut in, "It looks like some five-year-old made it!"

"Ok," Naruto said meekly, eyeing Sakura, "If you say so." Kiba rolled his eyes and muttered, "So you listen to her and not me."

I choose not to care. I had been chosen on this mission with them, and I chose to keep quiet. We were on our way back, and Naruto had dropped a ramen ticket that Kiba was sure was fake.

"Quiet, now," Gai-sensei said seriously, as both Naruto and Kiba were in mid-argue phase, "Neji, Sakura, may I see you two for a moment?"

"Hai!" said Sakura excitedly, looking like she was expecting to announced the heir to a throne or something.

"…" I say nothing, again, but follow Gai-sensei a little off into the woods.

"You two are about to try something new," Gai-sensei started.

"Hai!" Sakura affirmed, even more excited than before.

"It involves three schools. But we're only sending ten students…because, although we're willing to give it a try, it's a little risky."

"HAI!" Sakura exclaimed, ecstatic now.

"You're being redistricted into a new school, because one of the schools is overcrowded. We're starting a new one."

"…….Hai?" Sakura whispered, looking both surprised and disappointed at the same time.

Redistricted. Redistricted. Redistricted. Did that mean new clans, new classmates, everything? Or just….

"But – but – but – but – oh, Gai-sensei, what about Sas – everyone we know?" Sakura, obviously. Then she proceeded to go through at least twenty questions.

"…Sakura," I warn, although I'm a little out of it myself.

Gai-sensei ignored all the questions, "Go pack up your things. We leave at sundown."

I stood there, watching Gai-sensei's retreating figure and Sakura's near-sobbing one. She'd miss Sasuke, of course. I didn't know…what to feel. I should pack up my things, I guess. I head toward my place, but then turn back. Sakura had left too. Which meant I was free to go. Kind of. I don't know.

(Narrated by Liaska)

"Oh my freakin' gosh!" Jemma, my red-haired and feisty friend, was pacing up and down our dorm. "_Redistricted???_"

"I guess you're one of the thirty people too from Flowerville?" I said, pulling my black hair a little tighter, Who else? I heard Lannie and Surf are coming too."

"I dunno," Jemma exclaimed, "I don't freakin' know! Freakin' gotta freakin' hurt somebody! Freakin' somebody out, you know?"

"Sure, Jem," I agreed, watching her nearly tear out the curtains, "But most of our friends are coming. Isn't that lucky?"

"Lucky? _Lucky?!_" Jemma groaned, "Why would I wanna be part of some weirdo new school named…what was it called again?"

"I think…Ki-something High. Or something. Kilu, Kimar, Kimura – yeah, that was it!" I remembered as Jemma threw a pillow across the room, "Um, Jemma? Jemma? Um. I think I still need that shirt."

"Whatever." Jemma fell onto the bed face-down and mumbled, "I'd rather rip something than rip someone. Well…….on second thought…"

"Ok, sure," I interrupted, "Here's a shirt. Have fun. I'm going to start packing. Sundown, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, whatever. Catch!" She launched a pair of jeans at me just as Lannie walked into the dorm. Lannie's the drop-dead gorgeous one of us. No, not literally. Well, she does make Marco "drop dead", though. I mean, both ways. He likes her, and she, well, knocks him unconscious with her bare hands. It's kinda fun to watch. Everyone hates and "kills" Marco. He's…um, ok…hehe, anyway…so, Lannie.

Lannie has golden hair and bright blue eyes, a fair complexion, and a totally innocent smile – like Jemma. Which plays into the part where they become partners in crime, which in this case, is hurting Marco. Me? I'm Liaska Gemini. Which is funny, because Gemini is kind of twins, and I have a twin: Tijaro. He looks so amazingly different than me though. I have raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Tijaro has rusty red hair, freckles, and the same colors eyes as me. He's a little taller, even though we're both thirteen, which is a year younger than Lannie and Jemma. But we went to school early.

I put a pink colored shirt into my suitcase. Across the room, Lannie was making compartments in her suitcase as Jemma threw necessities – miraculously – into her suitcase, not looking to see if they hit anyone. I folded, not quite as neat as Lannie or as wild as Jemma. I picked up a sock, not mine, and put it aside carefully. I checked the clock on the wall, "Guys, we have one more hour. We should seriously hurry."

Jemma groaned. Lannie cried. I just checked the clock repeatedly. I was numb. I didn't know what to feel. I don't know.

(Narrated by Brash)

I jumped up. "It's sundown!" There was nobody else about on the prairie I walked about, but I was reassuring myself that I would make it. I had taken a break, leaning against a small mound that barely passed for a hill. A forest shone against the horizon, and reenergized, I started running, suitcase in tow, to the woods.

Ten minutes later, I was there. And so was everyone else. I mean, I was the last one. I was, well, how should I put it nicely? I was late.

Already there was a huge crowd of people. I spotted a boy with long brown hair looking stone-faced back at me. Most people would break eye contact, but he didn't. Finally, I was the one to look away. Then it was night. Not literally. I was just momentarily blinded by someone's black hair whipping me in the face. A very pretty girl turned and flashed me a nervous yet excited smile. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't see you there."

I was momentarily stunned by both her sparkling brown eyes and glossy black hair and forgot to smile forgivingly back. By the time I remembered, she had walked back toward her other friends just as an older clone of me walked in. Again, not literally. It was the headmaster, aka my dad. He had the same blue-black hair and blue eyes as me. Except he looked good and serious. And I looked bad and stupid.

He threw open imaginary doors and threw his cloak off, not looking to see where it landed. His blue eyes seemed to reach into our souls and search us quietly. Melodramatic but impressive as always. His towering figure and wind-blown hair made a stern, brave outlook. He started softly and dangerously, "Welcome to Kimura High. I am your headmaster, Ren. Wagons will be momentarily transporting you to your new school. I should say home too. Well. I'll go over some basics. I think you're all smart enough to understand how to behave in a school. Or maybe you're all dimwits. But. Prove to me you're not. And you will be rewarded. Trust my words. Trust me. Or not. But let me warn you. Outside the school boundaries is unmarked territory. Which means monsters, death, and anything else horrible you can think of. My job is to protect you from this, not from yourself. It's still your choice. If any of you believe that I am wrong, there is a troll one eighth of a mile from here. Let me see you go battle him. Let me just see you try." He scanned the crowd slowly. Not a single child moved or talked. Even I was startled by his father's seriousness.

"Good. Load the wagons. You have ten minutes to settle in. Anyone left will be left. Behind. Understood? Time starts….now."

I rushed to the nearest wagon, loading with nine or so other people and a young teacher I recognized as Sasaki-sensai by her silver-white hair and purple eyes. She was quite young, and looked even more nervous than me – if that was possible.

We were quiet with shyness and anticipation the whole ride to the school. I really didn't know what to feel. I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two (Narrated by ****Liaska**

"That's, um, right. Um, right. Mission partners. So. Um. Right." Said Sasaki-sensei nervously. She was in charge of the eleven of us – that is, Neji, Ino, Sakura, Jemma, Lannie, me, my brother, Evan, Dakota, Brash and Surf. And, well, Marco. But he doesn't really count, because he's not really learning anything. And he's not going to, by the looks of it. Sasaki-sensei is really nice, pretty, and young. She's just always expecting too much of herself. I think she's a great teacher, but she thinks that she gets too nervous.

Which is kinda true.

"Ok, well, I picked for you. It's all random, so…yeah. And, um, here's the list. Just say 'Hai' if you're here when I get to you. But then," She laughed anxiously, "You couldn't talk if you weren't here, I guess."

"Ok. Um, Jemma and Surf.("Hai!" they said) Lannie and Dakota. (They said the same) Brash and Marco. (Groan from Brash and excited squeal from Marco) Evan and Sakura. ("Hai!") Ino and Tijaro. (same) Neji and Liaska." She finished. Neji said calmly, "Hai." I repeated his word.

"Great! Now everyone should get to know each other. So, you all have five minutes!" She said happily, apparently relieved that everyone agreed.

Brash tackled Marco. Jemma punched Surf. Evan and Sakura were already arguing. Tijaro was trying to shout to his partner over the noise. Lannie was on the ground, giving thanks to our Lord that she didn't get Marco.

"So. Gemini Liaska." Said Hyuuga Neji, turning his pale eyes to me. I felt like two holes were being burned through me.

"Yep, that's me!" I exclaimed, feeling like Sasaki-sensei. "Um, so, I'll tell you a little about me, and then vice versa. Um…I'm Liaska. Well, you already know that. But I'm just saying. I have a twin brother, that's Tijaro. I'm part of the Hyuuga clan, too, but my mother eloped because my grandparents disapproved or something. That's why my last name is so weird. So. Ok. I like singing, dancing… bowling, skiing…. Um, and I – "

"What branch?" Hyuuga Neji asked suddenly, now turned away.

"Wh-what? Sorry."

"The Hyuuga clan. What branch?"

"Oh. The main one. What about – "

"Oh." He cuts me off, gives me a look that could kill someone, and remains silent for the rest of the five minutes. Does he hate me? Why does he hate me?

"By the way, I hope we can be frien-" I began.

"Ok!" Sasaki-sensei clapped her hands cheerfully, "Now I'm about to send you on your first mission ever! That's right! The first one EVER! At three PM today. So you have four hours. Now off you go to lunch! Oh, dear, watch your step, Surf! Marco! Lannie needs her space! Ino, your skirt's caught on a branch. There's a girl!"

Neji-kun left, not looking back at me. Did I say something wrong?

"Hi!" Ino caught up to me, "Liaska, right? Can I call you that?"

"Sure," I said, glad for someone who's friendly, "How do you know me?"

"Your brother," She nods in Tijaro's direction, "He's nice and funny, isn't he?"

I ignore the question.

"Well, how's Neji?"

"He seems nice," I lied, "A little quiet."

"Yeah, he's like that," Ino says, "Ew, I hate this skirt! It's so easily torn! I have to get a new one. This is the third one I've been through this _week_. Jeez, Liaska, you are SO lucky. You look good in those jeans. If I tried them on - "

"I'm sure you'd look fine," I laughed, "With all your pretty hair?"

"Thanks," She laughed too, "I like _your _hair, though. It's so shiny and easy to take care of…"

And so the subject of Neji was dropped, until Brash came by.

"Hey," He says, "How's it going?"

"Cool," Ino answers for the both of us, "You guys can chat. I'm so hungry I could eat both of you right now." She giggles and dashes off to her dorm.

(Narrated by Brash)

I liked her. I liked her. I liked her. She didn't know me.

"So, um," I racked my brain from all those minutes I had been staring at her, "I got Marco as my mission partner."

"Yeah," she affirmed sympathetically, "Well, I got Neji."

"But isn't he nice or something?"

"Actually," She laughs, "I think he wants to run a sword through me. But sure. If you say so."

"Yeah. Why not?" I laugh too, and continue, "What do you think our mission will be?"

"Something fun, I hope," She's still smiling sweetly. How does someone stay that happy? "Probably killing off a troll or something. I'm sure Neji and I can do it. He's a nice guy."

"Yeah, 'cause all nice guys want to run a sword through you," I joke, quoting her, "Hey, did you hear about that dance that's coming up? The Fall Fling?"

"Oh, yeah." Gemini-chan remembers, "Yeah."

"It's formal, isn't it?"

"Really? I guess I wasn't listening."

"Um, will you go with me? As friends I mean. Unless someone you really like already asked you. Like, like like. Like." I sounded so stupid. I know.

"Sure," She giggled, "Of course. Like I have any secret admirers. But of course I'll go with you because you're my friend."

You're my friend? That's it? Wouldn't it have been wonderful if she had said , "But of course I'll go with you because you're the most wonderful person I've ever known and I've wanted to know you better since the day I've been born"? But seriously. Like she would say that. And as for secret admirers, boy, she would never guess…

"So I was saying," She jerked me back to reality, "I was saying if you wanted to wear matching outfits? I have this cute blue dress I'm going to wear, so how about a navy blue tux? Unless you don't have one, because I'm not saying that – "

"Oh, I have one!" I lied. Who would carry around a navy blue tuxedo to a ninja school? "What a coincidence!" Wow, I sounded fake.

"A coincidence," She repeated agreeably, "Oh, by the way, I couldn't help overhearing you saying that you liked herbology during that five-minute 'get to know each other' Sasaki-sensei gave us. And I happen to have this herb book with me. Jemma thought it was cool and wanted me to take it with me. Would you like to borrow it?"

Actually, it was Marco who said he liked herbology. But whatever. Just another chance to be with her.

"O-ok. Cool!" Great. Now I have to transform into a herbology freak _and _find a navy tuxedo somewhere in the middle of the woods. _Just __grrrrrrrrrrreat_

She smiled. "Oh, here's my dorm! I guess I'll see you around, Brash. Um, dance Friday right? Don't forget!" Like I needed reminding. And Brash. It sounded so nice from her lips. And even our conversation was really acquaintancey, not friendly. We had just met. What did I expect? But she had said we were friends.

"Just to let you know," I burst out after her, "I think you find the good in everyone!"

That sounded lame.

She turned, smiling. "Thank you! Isn't that a good way to live? Oh, and just to let you know. Your name means quick-thinking."

I knew that. "Really? I didn't know." I lied. Wow, I was bad at lying.

"Well, see ya!"

Again, I was too stunned to say goodbye. And again, by the time I remembered, she was gone. So. Navy tux. And herbology lover. Nothing big. Just something impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three (Narrated by ****Neji**

I wake up. I hadn't been hungry for lunch, so I had gone to a secluded part of the woods to take a nap.

_By the way, I hope we can be friends. _ Was that what she had been trying to say? Dream on. She was…main branch. And that meant she was just another conceited, heartless wretch. _By the way, I hope we can be friends._ I'd kill myself first. Actually, I would kill her. Did she know…? Did she know that _my _father was killed thanks to the main branch? Was it her father?! No! She didn't know anything!! She thought she was so cool, provoking me with that innocent smile!!! I know who she is inside! She can't fool me! _By the way, I hope we can be friends. _ NO!!!!!!

But I know she wants a reaction from me. All her words are for my adverse reactions. If I just keep quiet…she won't know. And…

And…

And…

And…

I know what she is. Time for a mission. I'll show her. She thinks she can get her little fun out of me. Not likely.

It's already five o'clock!

I walk towards the woods where we would meet...

"…Hyuuga Neji!"

Not her.

I don't even turn for her. She's not worth it…

"Hyuuga Neji!" I turn to walk towards her and nearly crash into her. I catch her arm as she falls. I'm not as low as her yet.

"Thanks!" She gasps at the same time I say, "What are you doing screaming my name through the woods?"

"I-I dunno. I'm sorry!" I realize she's near sobbing. "I-I thought s-something had happened to you! Like someone kidnapped you or was going to kill you or you met some monster that's part of our mission! I've been shouting for two hours! I don't know! I was s-so scared. Don't get mad at me, but I was really mad at you after yesterday and I thought – I thought th-that…" She looked embarrassed now, "I thought our Lord had gotten mad at you too. And…" Oh. So she had wanted to hurt me. Good for her. Then she slapped me on the arm. "Why didn't you answer?" She slapped me again. "Why? Why won't you ever talk to me?" Slap. "Did I say something yesterday? Tell me!" Slap. "Please!" Slap. "What if something had really happened? Would you just keep quiet to spite me? Is that it?" Slap. "NEJI!"

She's about to slap me again but I catch herself. I lean forward, making my voice mock-soothing, "Gemini-chan. Calm yourself. Crying is a sign of weakness."

"I- you're horrible!" She turns away.

Then I remember the mission. "What's the mission?"

Her eyes flare. "A troll. Over there. Behind you." I turn, and sure enough, a few yards away was a troll. Thanks for telling me, Gemini-chan.

I quickly estimate the troll's ability. "His right side is harder, so I'll take that side. Take the left side."

She looks ready to kill me. "Oh, so you think I'm all weak, right? I'm not Hinata. Yes, Ino told me all about her. You can't hurt me. I'm not just another girl on the street you can grab and beat up, ok? I'm not one of them. This is my world. I know where I belong. _I'm taking the right side, __Hyuuga__Neji__, no matter what you say."_

"Go ahead." My voice is annoyingly smooth and calm, and I love it. She looks ready to explode.

"I will, and without all your conceited attitude!"

The time we've been arguing has given the troll time to charge at us. It's almost on top of us when Gemini-chan takes the troll's right side. The troll's young, and therefore easy. We take him in no time. I knock him out, using his size advantage to his disadvantage as he knocked over a tree and I veer it in his direction. I give Gemini-chan no fighting credit because she deserves none.

"Mission over." I declare quietly, my hands only slightly aching.

She walks away briskly, and I have to say….I'm…surprised. I'm surprised. I'm supposed to be the one to walk away from her.

So I do. I walk away to keep from looking stupid standing alone. And I don't feel guilty. No. I don't…

Stupid main branch girl.

She thinks the world revolves around her.

And she thinks that I think that the world revolves around me. I am NOT conceited. Am I…?

(Narrated by Sasaki-sensei)

"Liaska!" I greeted her. She's back! "Did you find him?"

"Yes," Liaska bowed, "I did."

"Well? Is he hurt?"

She looked like she wanted to say he was, but she didn't. She just shook her head, her raven hair swiveling around her face with a strangely serious air.

"Did you complete the mission?"

She nodded, her hair bobbing.

"Good! Your friends were ever so worried – I mean, Brash and Jemma and Lannie and Ino and Evan. They thought something had happened. It didn't, did it? Are you ok?"

She nodded, and then shook her head. Then vice versa.

"….Ooook. Why don't you rest before you lose your voice? It's the first day of school. I should cut you kids a break. I need one myself…" I don't sound very teacherly, so I clear my throat and say sternly, "Ahem. Um, use this time studiously to be wise, young one." No, that wasn't right. "I mean, use this study to be wisely timing yourself." No, no.

"It's ok, I know what you mean, "She smiled again, and bid me goodbye, heading in the direction of her dorm.

"Oh, thank you, Sasaki-sensei! You're a very… … … nice person. That's different…from…" She became distant, and I didn't get to hear who I was different from.

A moment later, Neji strolled in. I was about to lecture him, but I remembered that I had told Liaska I was cutting all the kids a break. "Neji," I said kindly, "I hope you don't do this again. It's dangerous, and it worries your friends."

"My friends. Are you talking about _Liaska_?" He sounded a little sarcastic, but I shouldn't assume things. Maybe he was just…clarifying which friend I was talking about.

"Yes, her, and others." I reply gently, "Did you eat dinner? You should hurry."

"No, I'm not hungry." He replied, brushing his brown hair out of his eyes, and tipping me a nod like I was his personal taxi driver.

Then he left.

And I was alone, eating chicken and veggies.

I really feel lonely sometimes. I'm not a very good teacher. I'm so young – I'm only twenty-one, you see, and all the other teachers are so wonderfully serious and inspiring. Only me… But Liaska thought I was nice. Did that mean I was a pushover? Maybe she meant that. Or maybe it was nothing. Maybe she just thought I was…nice. And Neji? He was a quiet guy, kind of secluded, like me. I wondered whether I could get him to open up to me. But that wasn't my job. My job was to be an inspiring teacher.

I should seriously be fired.

1 . I was not inspiring.

2. I was not a good teacher.

3. I couldn't get students to open up to me.

4. I get too nervous.

5. I assume too much.

6. I'm ME! You gotta fire me for that alone.

7. I can't think of another reason. But I'm sure there's tons more.

I…wish I could be a good teacher. I do love kids so much. I just…I don't know. It's complicated. I'm sure all my students' lives are so simple. They must be so lucky!


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Chapter Four** **(Narrated by Ino)**

The sky was heather gray by next morning, and my heart sank considerably. Little dashes of rain were already darting from the sky and I could almost hear the nearing thunder.

Rain early in the morning meant a lot of rain later. And a lot of rain meant no outdoor activities. And no outdoor activities meant:

1) no training, aka no workout

2) no chance of getting to the mall in my free time

3) no fresh air - ew

4) and most of all, no Kiba-time

Oh…yeah. I kind of like him. But I mean there's nothing wrong with that, right? I mean, it right, right. Right. And I am NOT blabbering! I just talk too much and I probably shouldn't and in all my essays I write run-ons and I think that I talk in my sleep too and that maybe Liaska and the rest of my dormmates hear me talk about Kiba - I mean, I don't talk about just him, there's a lot of other things… I mean -

"Ino!"

I screamed and leapt into the air as I heard a familiar laugh behind me. Liaska.

"I'm not that scary. I know I have a bed-head!" She teased, sitting down on the bunk bed next to me.

"You freakin' gave me a heart attack!" I shouted, still trying to calm down.

She pushed me down and prepared to give me CPR as I started tickling her. And she is REALLY ticklish.

"So what were you thinking about earlier?" She breathed, as we both settled down back onto the bed.

"What?"

"When I came in. You were all dreamy and distant…" She let her eyelids drop halfway down to show me a half-asleep expression, and then her eyes widened again, "Ooh! I know! You were thinking about a _boy…_"

"Ok, so maybe I was. So what?"

"Well, so who is it?" She pryed.

I could tell her, couldn't I? I mean, why would she tell anyone?

"Um, Kiba. Kind of," I burst out, "But don't tell anyone."

"Ooh, _that _kid." Her eyes were super wide now, "The one with the weird face!"

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. She took one look at my expression and started laughing.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I meant he always has war paint on or something." She explained and then saw my incredulous expression, "Don't laugh, please, it _does _look like war paint."

"DON'T TELL ANYONE." I said slowly, leaning over her.

"Okokokokokok," She gasped, "I promise. And I promise I'll tell you if anyone else likes him, ok?"

"Okokokokokok," I mocked her, "Ok."

(Narrated by Liaska)

Okok. So. Here I was. Looking stupid. I was in a pale blue dress, walking with Hinata to the dance room. I mean, it's actually a ballroom. But who in their right mind would call it a ballroom? Are we in the Middle Ages or something?

"Who are you going with?" I asked casually, trying to start up a conversation. Hinata was so sweet and shy, but I do wish she would talk a little more.

"Oh…" She pondered that for a while, "Nobody…"

"Well, who do you _want _to go with?" I requested devilishly.

She blushed. "Still nobody…"

"So you're blushing for nobody," I teased.

"…Yes." She lowered her eyes, and for the first time I realized she had the longest eyelashes of anyone I've ever met.

"You have really pretty eyelashes," I said, changing the subject.

"Oh, thank you." she replied, smiling so that her eyes became little arched bridges over still flushed cheeks.

"I always wished for longer ones," I murmured, "Or for cool hair or something. And speaking of cool hair…"

Sakura limped over to us uncomfortably.

"Hey," I greeted her as Hinata half-whispered hi, "Are you ok?"

"No!" She half-shrieked, "Only _I _would get trip over my foot right before my dance!"

_Your dance? _I thought, but what I actually said was, "That must suck. Isn't there something the nurse can do for you?"

"Probably," She agreed, "But then I would be late for the dance, and I can't be late. Kiba's waiting for me."

"Oh, that's nice, at least you have someone to dance with you, hurt foot or not." I comforted her, trying to keep from running in heels all the way back to the dorm to tell Ino, who was still doing her hair. Next to me, Hinata blushed. I guess I know who she likes now.

"That's nice," Hinata echoed, her voice slightly softer than usual, if that was possible.

"Do you think everybody will be there?" Sakura mused, "I mean, like even Sasaki-sensai and Neji?"

"Why not?" I choked out, surprised, "It's a school dance, right? The teachers would supervise us to make sure nobody, like, kills nobody. I dunno. And why wouldn't Neji be there?"

Sakura shrugged, "He doesn't seem like the dancey-have-some-fruit-punch-and-have-fun type."

I had to agree with her on that one, but it would've been mean to agree, so I just pretended to be suddenly interested in my shoes."

To my further surprise, it was Hinata who spoke first.

"No," She muttered darkly, "He doesn't seem like that type."

"I know, right?" Sakura continued, not noticing Hinata's going-to-kill-someone tone of voice, "His mission partner must have a really hard time. He doesn't seem to cooperate well either. Who's his mission partner anyway?"

Hinata gave me a small sideway glance, and I was at least relieved she looked shy and childish again rather than dark and evil.

"Oh…um…" I trailed off, "I think it's going to rain again. It was really bad this morning, wasn't it?"

Hinata and Sakura nodded.

"So…" I said after what seemed like to be a two hour pause, "Um…ok…so…"

Another pause.

Which was thankfully interrupted by Brash.

"Hey!" He waved to me, "Over here!" He was by the punch table, and I dashed indoors into the "dance room".

"What do you like better, lemonade or fruit punch?" Brash asked, looking up. He _was _wearing a tux! And just when I thought…wait. Wasn't that the one Marco was carrying around and getting beat up for?

"Um, Brash," I asked hesitantly, "Isn't that tuxedo the one Marco was carrying around in the rain today?"

"Um, no!" He half-shouted, "I mean, _no. _It's not. It's my grandmother's, I mean, grandfather's, and he passed it down to me, I mean, my dad. And then so on. It's like, a miracle, it fits. I had to stretch it. I mean, shrink it. Yeah. S-s-shrink it. L-l-l-l-l-l-lemonade?" He half-shoved the cup into my mouth, seeing I was about to laugh. Whatevs. This made it more interesting. Who would carry around a tuxedo to a ninja school anyway? Definitely not someone like Brash.

"Thanks," I said, dropping the subject and throwing out the paper cup, "Ooh! I like this song! Want to dance?" Then I realized the guy is supposed to say that. But who cares?

"Cool, sure, awesome, great." Brash blabbered, "L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-lemonade?"

"No, thanks," I said sympathetically, "C'mon." I dragged him out to the dance floor…

(Narrated by Ino)

Who would think that hair like mine would be sooooooooooo hard to handle? And I don't mean just so hard. I mean, soOooooOOOoOOoOoOOoooooooooooOooooOOOoOOoOoOOoooooooooooOooooOOOoOOoOoOOoooooooooooOooooOOOoOOoOoOOoooooooooooOooooOOOoOOoOoOOoooooooooooOooooOOOoOOoOoOOoooooooooooOooooOOOoOOoOoOOoooooooooooOooooOOOoOOoOoOOoooooooooooOooooOOOoOOoOoOOoooooooooooOooooOOOoOOoOoOOoooooooooooOooooOOOoOOoOoOOoooooooooo hard to handle. Yes, with all the big and small o's in between. Yes.

I got to the dance floor when Liaska and Brash were already dancing. So were Sakura and Kiba. Wait.

Sakura…and…

_**KIBAAAAAAAAAA???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

That was so not right. I must be going blind. I must be going blind. I rubbed my eyes, and looked again. It was still Sakura and Kiba. With the emphasis on Kiba, not Sakura. I mean, vice versa. She's a little…

"Move. You're blocking the doorway." I turned to find myself face to face with a blank-eyed guy. Neji. Greeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeat. Just the guy I want to make mad.

"Go climb a window," I told him. As you can see, I was in a great mood.

And, which I might add, is not a very smart thing to say to a hot-tempered (and hot) guy who could kill me right now with his bare hands with his eyes blindfolded.

"Move." He repeated slowly.

"Goooooo cliiiiiiiiiimb aaaaaaaaaaa wiiiiiiiiiiiindow," I said even slower.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE." He said even slower.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLIIIIIIIMB AAAAAAAAAAAAAA WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDOOOOOOOOW." I said even slower.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE." He said even slower.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMB AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW." I said even slower.

This could've gone on forever if Liaska hadn't been on her way to the girls' bathroom.

"Excuse meeeeee," She said cheerfully after stopping for what seemed like an hour to watch the both of us curiously.

I moved aside, annoyed, and Neji slipped into the room at this opportunity.

I stood there forever (ok maybe not forever), at least until Liaska popped back out from the bathroom.

She gave me a pouty glance and empathized, "You're not happy."

When I didn't respond, she said, "And you're not talking. That's scary."

I still didn't respond, and she said, "Oh. Is it because of Sakura?"

No response from me. She continued, "Really, me and Brash are going as friends. They could be too."

Nothing. I am silent. "_Ino_. Keeping it to yourself isn't better than telling someone."

I speak, my voice cracking with dryness halfway through, "So? What do you want to do about it?"

She paused, her big eyes reaching into my soul, and I can feel it, but I don't meet her eyes. I can't do it.

"So?" I repeat, quieter now.

"I want to make you happy."

This answer was so simple, so easy to think of, that it took me aback. This world was much more complicated than that. Liaska almost didn't belong in such a world. It was like…she was an alien or something. Not in a bad way.

"Is it that simple?" I say, now meeting her eyes, and it's not as hard as I thought.

"Oh, yes, much more," She said sincerely.

"You don't belong in this world," I told her rather straightforwardly, not caring whether she would understand where I was coming from or not.

She did.

"Ah, but you see, I do," She sounded strangely wise, "God has a reason for each of us being here."

_Not Sakura, _I think evilly, but I murmur, "Ok, then, what's your reason? What's mine?"

It's all so easy and simple to her. She smiles and says, "My reason is to live. And so is yours."

"That's all there is to it? No crushes or anything?" I questioned, thinking about Kiba.

"Is that part of life?" She replied, not directly answering.

I don't know how to respond to that, and she knows that I don't know how, so she responds for me.

"It is." She confirmed.

"It is." I repeated softly, "I'm going to ask Kiba to dance."

"Go for it, girl," She commented, and hugged me.

And so I did.

**A Week Later**

(Narrated by Sasaki-sensai)

"Neji…Liaska…Brash…Ino…" I said, nodding to each of them in turn, "I'm about to send you on a very special mission. It's very dangerous, and you should be honored to be chosen. I will be aiding you along the way, but your way is your way, and not mine to guide."

Pause.

"Don't worry, kids. You'll do great."

I just killed it. The serious tone, I mean. Aren't I just a wonderful teacher?

"I - I mean, the headmaster and I - have chosen you for a mission on account of an ancient amulet by the name of Skyheart. Once, when the first ninja came to live and the world was young, three treasures were made: the Skyheart, the Landheart, and the Seaheart. The Landheart is a diamond that is currently in the hands of someone trustworthy. It also has many abilities. The Seaheart is a book of charms and poisons and cures - of charms that nobody can deflect and poisons that have no cure and cures that can revive the dying. It is also in the hands of someone trustworthy. The Skyheart is an amulet with magical abilities such as granting the owner flight, invisibility, force fields, and much, much more. More dangerous ones. And what's bad about all this is that it's not in the hands of someone trustworthy. Actually, it's probably not in anyone's hands at all. Actually, it's lost. And anyone, _anyone_, can become its master and use it for whatever they want. All we know about its location is that it is within 48 miles east of this school. Also, that it is well hidden by its last master, before he died under the hands of an enemy."

"Why have I chosen you four? Because in ancient times people have believed there were four elements - water, fire, air, and earth. You represent those four. Ino, you are air. Brash, you are earth. Liaska, you are water. And finally, Neji, you are fire. Do you all accept the mission to find the Skyheart amulet and guard it with your life?"

A chorus of "hai"s greeted me, ranging from energetic to soft, from adventurous to solemn.

"Good," I smiled, relieved, "I know you're all very good friends, so I think you will work wonderfully together! Isn't that right, Neji?"

"…Hai…"

"Right, Liaska?"

"……………..Hai…………………….."

"Right, Brash?"

"What?"

"(never mind) Right, Ino?"

".."

"Ino?"

"What? Sorry! Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I'm sure they'll work perfectly together.

"You will arrive at the headmaster's office at daybreak a week from today. Please get ready your belongings; you will be traveling around."

"You may go now." I'm improving! I'm getting the hang of this! I know it sounds weird hearing such serious words coming out of my mouth, but I'm sure Headmaster would be proud of me. As for the kids, I think they'll do really well together - after all, they are such good friends…


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Chapter Five**

(narrated by Liaska)

**Four days from the First Mission Day**

"Neji."

He turned, and I saw in his eyes, even through that blank stare, he wasn't expecting me.

"The mission starts in four days. We can't go on like this, arguing and plotting each other's deaths. No, don't say anything. Listen. This mission is too important, too important for us to ruin it. I know you hate me, ok? Are you happy now? You can give me hate-stares all you want in the next four days, but this is a mission, not a debate club. If I try to tolerate you, will you try to tolerate me? At least try?"

He stood there, looking at me like I was crazy. Half of me wanted to cry, to ask him what was wrong, to hug him. Another half of me wanted to hurt him, to drive him up against a wall, scream at him. So I compromised. I did nothing. At least nothing controversial.

"Neji, I hate you. And I know you hate me. Is that clear? Good. Now everything's clear between us. We don't have to pretend to be cordial to each other. Just tolerable, please?"

"You hate me." He repeated. " I - I know." It was the first time I heard him stutter.

"I agree. I'll tolerate you if you tolerate me." He turned and walked away. I knew that everything was cleared up now, but it seemed so final. Sure, sometimes people said they hate each other. But it could change.

But this, this was so final.

If everything was cleared up, why was I feel so foggy?

"Neji!" I cried after his disappearing figure, and I saw it stop. I ran, faster than I did my whole life. I had to do this, call me superstitious if you want, but I couldn't make this decision. It was so final, I had to go back on it.

I nearly crashed into him, and he smirked, "May I help you?"

"You need help." I told him. "And so do I. And I don't hate you. I just extremely, extremely dislike you; sometimes I want to hurt you. But it's not hate. It's too final."

He looked at me like I was crazy, and echoed my words. "You need help."

Then he turned and walked away, and strangely enough, I knew he still hated me but I felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off my heart.

Ok, ok, fine. Call me superstitious.

**The Next Day, Liaska still narrating**

"Everyone has a crush!" I complained the following morning, sitting on the edge of my bunk bed so that if I fell, I just might paralyze Ino for life. But I wasn't going to fall on her, because I was holding on tight. And not just because I was afraid to fall on her. Also because I was nervous.

"Except for me. I don't even like anyone. I haven't even kissed anyone yet. What do you think it feels like?"

"What?" Jemma looked up innocently, "Say it a little louder? Spell it?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's not funny!"

"I think it'd be different for everyone," Lannie guessed logically.

"I think it'd be nice," Ino guessed dreamily.

"I think it'd be all saliva-ey and spitty and everything else _vuuuuuuunderful _you can think of," Jemma guessed innocently.

Lannie threw a pillow at her.

"I like my men sweet." Lannie sighed.

"I like my men spicey." Ino sighed.

"I like my men _whipped._" Jemma sighed.

Ino threw a pillow at her.

"Anyway, worry causes bad sleep." Lannie pointed out.

"And pimples." Ino pointed out.

"And disease." Jemma said.

"Really?" I paused, turning to Jemma.

"Yeah." She nodded furtively.

"What's the disease do to you?"

"Lots of wrinkles, heart pain, bladder failure, excessive laughter, incessant blinking, overly ugly feet, foul-smelling ears…"

"What?! I've never heard of this disease!" That sounded bad.

"Yeah, I just heard of it too. I think it's called G-U-L-L-I-B-L-E," Jemma said solemnly.

I spelled out the word.

I threw a pillow at her.

"What if I get a crush on the mission? Will you guys contact me often?"

"As often as possible. When you're training, we'll keep track of your progress," Lannie promised earnestly.

"Every chance we get. When we're eating, we'll keep you on a balanced diet.," Ino promised earnestly.

"24-7, seven days a week. When you're dating, we'll threaten your boyfriend with a knife and monitor him on a spy camera." Jemma promised earnestly.

Ino, Lannie, and I all grabbed the last pillow at the same time, then Jemma snatched it from us.

"I'll handle this," she announced maturedly, and stuffed her face in it.

"Really, I do love you guys," I cried, laughing.

"Bear hug!" Jemma demanded, and we all crowded in.

**The night before the mission start**

"Are you done yet?" I asked softly, careful not to wake Lannie, who had fallen asleep.

"No," Ino groaned, "Who'd think that makeup would take up so much space?"

"Jeez," moaned Jemma, disgusted. "How many blushes do you need?"

"Well, I have to have this dark one and the light one to match my outfits. And this more purpley one in case I wear grey or purple or black. Something like that. Um…" Ino smashed another sun block into her suitcase.

"Ok, that's it!" Ino said cheerfully, "Off to bed we go!"

Jemma reached over and hugged both Ino and me. "Good night. Sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite. I love you. I love you forever. And you're not done packing."

She pressed something into Ino's hand, and then something into mine. "From Lannie and me. Go on, look!"

I slowly opened my hand to see a whistle in my hand, and turned to Ino. She had the same one. It was made of jade, strung with a silver chain.

"Wear it as a necklace. The whistle calls animals of the region to help you. You have to concentrate on their call for a long time, and blow hard. You can even concentrate on people's voices. Good night." She said, and I whispered, choking, "'Night. I'll come back, or I'll try my hardest, I promise."

She turned her lush green eyes to me, "I _know _you will, Liaska Gemini."

**Mission Day Morning**

**(Narrated by Ino)**

Fresh air greeted me as I stepped into the morning dew-laden grass with Liaska by my side. The morning was sweet; golden sunshine danced across my hair, creating soft shadows.

A familiar voice called my name, "Ino! Liaska! Wow, you guys are up early. Where to?"

I turned, not that I needed to. I would know Kiba's voice anywhere…I would miss him so much.

"Hi, Kiba!" I waved, tugging on my shirt nervously, "We're on a mission, um, mission. But I'm going to say bye to my training group first. You?"

He grinned, waving something at us, "I just came back from the principal's office. One of the teachers reported me, I think. I accidentally almost killed them. Don't ask."

"O-ok," I giggled and flipped my hair, acutely aware of how stupid I sounded, "Um, see you then!"

"Hey, say hi to Sakura for me, won't you?" He called back.

…! Stupid Sakura.

Luckily, Liaska noticed my speechlessness and answered for me, "Sure, Kiba. But we gotta go now," She tugged on my arm and I followed her obediently, ready to explode once we entered the woods.

**Later…** (Narrated by Neji)

"We should assign jobs," I was saying, "Someone for cooking and gathering, someone for hunting and getting water, someone for setting up camp and checking supplies, and someone for navigating and planning what we do."

Why was I talking so much? I couldn't let Liaska or Ino or Brash take charge. Now _that _was a scary thought.

"Ok," said Ino, "but I don't want to hunt. It's _blooooooooooooooooooody_."

"Vote?" suggested Brash.

"Def. Who should cook and gather?" Ino said bossily.

"Liaska," Brash said.

"Liaska," agreed Ino.

"Liaska," I put in.

"Um……………….Ino?" Liaska murmured, laughing, "Ok, I guess that's settled then. I'll cook and gather."

"Who should hunt and carry water?"

"Neji," Brash advised.

"Same," Ino agreed.

"Brash," I disagreed.

"Neji," said Liaska, to annoy me.

"Ok!" Ino sensed our tension, "Ok! Who should set up camp and check supplies?"

Ino was chosen, which left Brash to navigate and plan, to his surprise.

"That's good," Ino beamed, "So Sasaki-sensei already said that it's within 48 miles east of the school. We should get going."

Everyone agreed, and we started striding east, Ino chatting animatedly with Liaska, Brash following Liaska, and me in front of the group…


End file.
